


We can make it too

by Atlasin



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Demon Hunters, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, War of the Thorns | Burning of Teldrassil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 06:03:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15624198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atlasin/pseuds/Atlasin
Summary: “They're our enemies, every single one of them. It makes no difference if they are a soldier or a farmer. They chose their side.”After hearing of all the cruel things Sylvanas had done on her quest for immortality, Jai wasn't that surprised by “the warchief’s” change of heart. She had only hoped she wouldn't have to intervene so soon... Jai took a deep breath, equipping her warglaives without another moment's hesitation.“You are no better than the legion if you do this, and I promise I will do everything in my power to stop you from slaughtering hundreds of innocent people.”





	We can make it too

**Author's Note:**

> For some context,  
> My hc for demon hunters (or at least for Jai) is that they are blind but "see" with their spectral sight. The spectral sight is infrared, but they can also see the aura of magical energies which are different colors per class (its also unique per person and their magical strength.)  
> Also Jager is deaf and partially blind, he belongs to my best friend Tobi (@Takeoutnight on tumblr)

The smell of burning flesh and smoke fills Jainya’s lungs as she stands by the warchief and her advisors. Jai coughs, trying to clear her throat of the ash hanging in the air.

 

She wondered how Jager was faring. He had been sent to help keep Darkshore secure, and her to help escort the siege to the front lines. She hadn't seen him since they'd been summoned here days ago.

 

Sylvanas had been whispering to a dying sentinel as they awaited her next orders to advance on Darnassus. After a moment the banshee queen stands, facing the tree and Jai stretches, at the warchief’s command it would finally time to move on.

 

“Burn it” Sylvanas commands.

 

Wait… No, that wasn't the plan, they were supposed to take the world tree not destroy it. Jainya turned to Saurfang and Nathanos, Nathanos was... unreadable as always, but Saurfang seemed just as confused.

 

Sylvanas had noticed their hesitation as well and turned towards them, shouting again, “BURN IT.”

 

Nathathos turned to give the command, but Jai stopped him, blurting out.

 

“Wait! There's no soldiers left in the tree, all the reinforcements were sent here or to Darkshore. There's only citizens left in the tree, families and children!”

 

Sylvanas tilted her head, as if she was confused by Jai’s outburst.

 

“They're our enemies, every single one of them. It makes no difference if they are a soldier or a farmer. They chose their side.”

 

After hearing of all the cruel things Sylvanas had done on her quest for immortality, Jai wasn't that surprised by “the warchief’s” change of heart. She had only hoped she wouldn't have to intervene so soon. Jai took a deep breath, equipping her warglaives without another moment's hesitation.

 

“You are no better than the legion if you do this, and I promise I will do everything in my power to stop you from slaughtering hundreds of innocent people.”

 

Sylvanas hummed in thought for a moment before raising a hand towards Jainya.

 

“Very well. Then I see you’ve chosen your side, Champion.”

 

Dark shackles encircled Jai, tying her legs together and her arms to her sides, forcing her to drop her weapons.

 

Sylvanas turned back towards the tree.

 

“I don't have time for this. Nathanos, give the order.”

 

The sudden thunder of a hundred catapults being shot was deafening, and a moment later the sound of fireballs hitting the thick trunk of the tree echoed back off of the water so loud it hurt her head.

 

“NO STOP!!! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!!!” Jai screamed writhing against her bonds.

 

_The sound of the tree being hit was like that of infernals being shot out of the sky, crashing into the earth, sending shockwaves through the ground as she holds her daughters close trying to shield them from scorching green fire._

 

_She tells Mimri to take her sister Demhi, and run as fast as they can. She picks up the sword of a fallen elf, and readies it against the infernal towering over her._

 

“NO, I WON'T LET YOU DO THIS!”

 

She feels the bonds shatter around her as she changes into her demonic form and leaps towards Sylvanas.

 

The banshee queen turns and jumps back, quickly firing an arrow that catches Jai in the bicep. She doesn’t even feel the burn of the poison as she takes a swipe with her razor sharp claws, barely grazing Sylvanas’ side.

 

Out of the corner of her eye she sees Nathanos swing at her, she moves to jump out of the way but his sword still hits its mark, slicing through her right arm and spilling glowing green blood.

 

Jai dodges the next swing but feels an another arrow hit her deep in the stomach. As she stumbles from the impact Nathanos punches her in the face, the sharp plate of his gloves dig into her cheek and send her onto her knees.

 

Again Nathanos brings his blade down on her, she barely blocks with her injured left arm and feels as the blade cuts deeper and deeper until it meets bone.

 

She goes to take another weak swipe at his legs, but Nathanos easily steps back from it. She can barely breath in the heavy smoke anymore, the heat obscuring her spectral vision until she only sees swirls of hot air spinning around her.

 

As she falls to the ground she hears Sylvanas speaking over her.

 

“Pathetic to think this was one of my champions, so easily defeated. Order the forces to advance and prepare to clean up the remaining survivors.”

 

Slowly the thundering steps of the army moving around her begin to shake the ground beneath her.

 

No one acknowledges her. No one tries to pick her up, heal her wounds... Even just apologize for standing by. Watching her die.

 

When she had gotten the warchief’s summons she thought if she was here at least she could have some effect on the banshee queen’s actions and maybe even the outcome of this war.

 

“What a stupid plan that was.” She laughs, making herself cough up blood, and slowly closes her eyes. She was so tired...

 

“Jainya?! Jai are you here!?”

 

Was that…?

 

“Oh fuck- Jai... you better still be alive or i'll never forgive you.”

 

Jai cracked open one eye, and faintly sees the familiar energy of her boyfriend kneeling next to her.

 

She weakly reaches out until she finds Jager's hand. His grip is so tight it’d hurt if she wasn't bleeding out, but under the circumstances it’s a comforting weight.

 

“Wh-” she coughs up more ash and blood as she tries to speak “What's a guy like you doing in a place like this?”

 

Jager sighs. “I could say the same to you, but nows really not the time babe. We need to go.”

 

She feels him place his hands under her, trying to lift her as carefully as possible but she cries out, the arrow shaft moving around deep in her stomach.

 

“It's okay, it's okay, I'll find somewhere we can get you patched up.” He says as he lifts Jai into his arms.

 

“No, I couldn't stop her. Just leave me here and go home. Please.” She whispers, trying to keep tears from falling.

 

“There's not a chance in hell I'm leaving you here, you know that” Jager turns and begins to carry her out of the battlefront, careful navigating through the wreckage and into the forest.

 

As the air begins to clear, Jai’s head does as well.

 

“Wait. She said... she’s sending the troops to kill the survivors, Jager! We have to go back and stop her!!”

 

Jager doesn’t pause to consider her plea.

 

“We have to help them! You take me back right now! She's going to kill them all if we don't stop her!”

 

She grows restless as she gets a second wind, screaming and trying to wrestle herself from Jager’s grasp.

 

“How are we any better than her if we don't do anything!” Jai says, pushing against Jager’s chest with all the strength she has left.

 

Jager transforms into his own demonic tank form, growling and pulling her tighter to him as she tries to wrestle herself free.

 

Quickly she wears herself out, no longer having the energy to fight against him she goes limp. Jager turns back to his usual form and pauses, looking away from her as he speaks.

 

“Her forces moved through Darkshore over an hour ago. When you weren't with them I knew something was wrong. Im sorry, It’s too late Jai.”

 

Jai closes her eyes as her tears begin to fall. She grieves. For those she couldn't save,her love for risking his own future by saving her, and herself for being too powerless to do anything.

 

She leans into Jager’s neck as she cries. Jager doesn't know what to say to comfort her, what is there to say? Only Jai’s soft sobs fill the silence as they continue on through the forest.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jager worriedly glanced down at Jainya in his arms again, her breathing was slow and shallow now. She had passed out not long ago from blood loss, the fel magic coursing through her no longer effective enough to keep her conscious.

 

He had stopped to bandage the gashes on her arms the best he could, but her own energy was beginning to fade out, and the bandages were already soaked through with green blood. He cursed that they were both too stubborn to ever carry any healing potions between them.

 

There had been no sign of civilization in the forest so far, and they had to have been walking for at least half an hour. Jager’s worry grew with each step as minutes pass.

 

Suddenly he felt like he was being watched, carefully he looks around for the source. After a moment he he spots them. Flying in the trees above them circle sentry owls, 5 of them to be precise. But none of them seemed to be making any move to attack, or leave to alert anyone of their presence.

 

As he walked further in the number of sentry owls grew and grew, until theres multiple in almost every tree around them.

 

Jager’s foot hits the edge of some stone surface and he looks back down to see a small pool of shimmering blue energy.

 

A moonwell.

 

Jager sighed in relief, moonwells had natural healing capabilities according to the night elves, and as far as he knew blood elves had also originally been kal’dorei. If it worked for them, it could work for Jai. It wasn't like he had many other options at this point.

 

Gently he set Jai down on the soft earth by the edge of the moonwell. He pondered what to do first, did the night elves drink the water or perhaps apply it directly to their wounds? He had never bothered to learn much about their culture beyond things he heard in passing.

 

Applying it first, and if that didn't work he would try to get her to drink it he decided. But then there were the arrows. If the moonwell’s water were to heal her, it’d also heal around the arrow shafts and could cause serious permanent damage internally.

 

They had to come out first.

 

Jager grimaced, gripping around the arrow shaft in her bicep, as he readied to pull it out he hears a gentle voice permeate his mind.

 

“ _I wouldn't do that, she's lost enough blood as is_.”

 

Jager jumps to his feet, shifting to his demonic form and readying his glaives.

 

“Show yourself!” he yells.

 

From the trees emerges a tall night elf woman, bathed in the same light blue aura as the moonwell. A priest.  

 

She stood with her hands folded in front of her, and she wore a simple white robe, with an intricate wooden staff strapped on her back.

 

He was too far away to read her lips, and at that thought the same voice echoed through his mind again.

 

“ _I’d rather you not taint the well with your fel energy if it can be helped, no offense.Come, my home is not far from here._ ”

 

She turned back from the clearing without waiting for a response. Jager quickly picked up Jai trying to hurry after the woman. A priest was a much more definite source of healing than a possible myth any way you put it.

 

Jager had put away his glaives, but stayed in his armored form as he walked behind the woman. Holding Jai took both arms but like this he was faster and stronger if the woman had a sudden change of heart.

 

Quickly they came upon a simple cottage, partially carved, partially built into the trunk of one of the massive trees. The woman opened the door, ushering him past her.

 

“Put her on the table there while I grab some things from the pantry.”

 

He gently laid Jai on the table, and put a finger to her neck. Her pulse was fluttering and so weak he could barely feel it, and she was beginning to grow cold and pale. Their fel blood made their body temperatures run hotter than the average sin’dorei, and her being even a bit cold was a very, very bad sign.

 

The woman rushed back into the room, dumping vials and herbs onto the table around Jainya.

 

“There's no time to numb her pain. However, this should help slow the bleeding. Hold her up.”

 

Jager did as she said and she poured the content of a blue vial into Jai’s mouth.

 

“Before I can heal her the arrows need to come out, the one in her stomach has acid that has begun to eat at her organs. I’ll remove that one and you do the one in her arm, I want you to pull it out then as fast as you can put lots of pressure on it.”

 

Without asking if he understood she moved to Jai’s side and readied to yank the arrow, Jager quickly followed her lead with the other.

 

“Ready, Now!”

 

In unison they pulled the two arrows and put pressure to the wounds with soft mooncloth. Jai didn't even stir.

 

“Good, that was the hard part. The rest should be no trouble.”

 

She removed his makeshift bandages and cleaned the wounds out with some foul smelling liquid.

 

Soft white light began to emit from the woman's hands, covering the deep wound on Jai’s arm and stomach. Slowly they began to stitch themselves up, the deep gash on her arm repairing until he could no longer see bone.

 

The woman sighs as the light fades out. The smallest cut was a mere scar but the rest were still raw and would need to be bandaged. With Jai’s fel power however, she should be back to full strength in a mere few days.

 

The woman hummed and poured the contents of another purple vial into Jai’s mouth.

 

“A detox, to remove the last of the poison from her system. I don't have a spare room but you may have my bed for tonight and I'll sleep on the couch.”

 

“Thank you for your help-” Jager began.

 

He paused in thought, he was hesitant to reveal anything about them but this woman had helped Jai no questions asked. He at least owed being polite enough to give her their names he supposed.

 

“I'm Jager, and this is Jai”

 

The woman smiled at him, then finished applying some poultice that smelled like tea and silky mooncloth bandages to Jai’s wounds before walking over to the small couch to sit down, she seemed awfully worn out.

 

“I am called Kellil, go on and take her upstairs. I need a moment to rest.”

 

Jager carefully picked up Jai, slowly walking up the stairs to the small loft and sat her down on the bed before finally reverting to his normal form and crawling in next to her.

 

He put a hand to her chest, it slowly raised and fell as her breathing began to even out. Then he kissed her neck, feeling that her pulse was steadying and already stronger.

 

He smiled against her neck, she’d make fun of him for being so sappy if she were awake.

 

The night elf- Kellil, emerged from the stairwell and Jager sat up, leaning protectively over Jai.

 

Kellil was slow and had to lean on the railing for support. She reached the top of the stairs, leaning her weight onto her staff as she walked to the bedside.

 

“She looks much better, if it weren’t for her demonic powers she’d have been long dead”

 

Jager looked from Kellil to Jai. Her expression was no longer pained in her sleep. He hoped she would wake up soon so they could leave and go home.

 

“Yes. She does, thank you.”

 

He finally had a moment to breathe since finding Jai, and a night elf priestess helping two blood elf demon hunters was... strange to say the least.

 

“Why did you help us? And shouldn't you be at darkshore or the tree tending to the people there?” he asked.

 

Kellil wrinkled her nose in disgust at the question.

 

“Tyrande made it awful clear long ago that she wanted no help from me. When I didn't follow her every demand as a priestess of elune she banished me.”

 

Kellil sighed and sat on the edge of the bed opposite to him.

 

“As to why I helped, I heard what Jai tried to do. How she tried to save the tree, the owls are so gossipy” she chuckles “I heard about it almost immediately.”

 

“I see... I don't know how I can repay you, I-”.

 

Kellil waved him off.

 

“Nonsense, everything I need is right here in the forest. It was a pleasure being able to help someone again.” She stands up, leaning back on her staff again.

 

“Anyhow, get some rest if you can and I'll be downstairs if you need me, goodnight Jager.” Before he could reply, she was back down the stairs.

 

He settles himself best he can next to Jai, staring at her calm face in the dim light. Laying next to her she had already regained some color and her body was quickly rising back to a healthy temperature.

 

Jager tucks her stray hairs behind her ears the way she likes, kisses her forehead and closes his eyes, trying to will himself to sleep.

 

 

* * *

 

Jai blearily opens her eyes and tries to blink the sleep from them. Its past midday, she’d slept longer than she meant to and the sun had already beginning to set though she hasn't even gotten anything done today.

 

She stretches as she stands, her back is sore from sleeping awkwardly. She needs to get better about that before it starts to cause some long term damage, she thinks.

 

Jai turns back to the couch and pulls the blanket further onto sleeping Mimri before kissing her forehead, Demhi was still on the floor coloring one of her drawings and kicking her feet. Jai smiles, it has been hard on them all since Silas died, but they were strong. They had all made it. They were able to find happiness again.

 

A knock breaks the peaceful quiet, and Jai finds herself at the door. She answers to find another elf, someone she hasn't seen in town before and yet they look awful familiar.

 

“You need to leave before it's too late miss, something dark is coming. And soon.” Jai finds herself saying.

 

The stranger nods and turns to leave, and suddenly her and the stranger have switched places. The door slams shut before she can even turn around.

 

Jai runs back to the door, her fists pounding on it so hard it causes the ground to shake. Inside she can her daughters screaming for help. She can hear herself screaming along with them as the world catches fire.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jai jolts up with a cry, hot tears streaking down her cheeks as she tries to catch her breath.

 

The first thing she notices when she finally begins to calm is her whole body feels like she was trampled by a dreadlord. The second is she has no clue where she is.

 

Wherever she is lacks the usual blinding green light of the fel hammer, nor the smell. Everything here is a natural light blue with an earthy smell. It's… uncomfortable.

 

Jager's snoring quickly interrupts her thoughts, unbothered by her outburst when she awoke earlier. Jai runs a hand along the sheets of the bed to Jager, this bed didn't feel like theirs either. It was much too soft, and absent of crumbs.

 

She leans over to kiss Jager’s forehead, he still doesn't stir. At this rate either he would wake up on his own or she’d have to literally pull him out of bed, at least that was the same.

 

Pulling off the covers she finds the edge of the wall and begins to guide herself around the room to find the doorway, she almost faceplants down the stairwell but just barely manages to catch herself in time.

 

Halfway down the stairs she sees with her spectral sight a different aura, this one belonging to a person, a night elf priest.

 

Shit. She didn't have her weapons and she had no clue where they were, there was no time to go wake Jager and sneak out either before the priest detected them and went and told the owls, and the whole forest they were here.

 

The only thing she had on her side right now was hopefully, the element of surprise. Jai tiptoes further down the steps till she nears the bottom when-

 

“Good morning Jai, tea?” the night elf says.

 

This time she does trip, landing on her hands and knees at the bottom of the steps with a curse.

 

“Oh I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to startle you, here let me help you up.”

 

The elf woman hurries over, offering her a hand up. Jai glares at it, trying to pick herself back up is harder than it seems and takes her a moment, leaving her gasping and clutching her side.

 

The woman frowns at her pain, waving her over to the table to sit.

 

“I suppose Jager hasn't filled you in yet, I am Kellil. I healed your wounds from your fight with the banshee queen, and speaking of, your bandages need to be changed. Sit while I fetch some clean ones.”

 

Kellil leaves the room and Jai slowly feels her way across to the table and sits down with a huff. She picks at the bandage on her stomach. Right. Her fight with Sylvanas, how could she have forgotten.

 

Just as quick as she left Kellil returns, dumping more mooncloth and tape on the table by Jai. She carefully removes the bandages one by one, and sighs in relief as the last one comes off.

 

“Looks like the detox did its job, there's a bit of inflammation but it should go down as you regain your strength. Your fel healing capabilities will make quick work of any infection.”

 

Jai wrinkles her nose as Kellil tapes down fresh mooncloth, it was softer than the linens they used for bandages at home too. She missed the fel hammer. Would she even be able to go back at this point? Would her fellow Illidari still accept her after her failure…?

 

“Jai?”

 

She startles at the sound of her name.

 

“I'm sorry, what did you say?”

 

“There's tea here for you, and I have an old robe you can have if you would like to change out of your soiled clothes” says Kellil.

 

“Oh, yes. Thank you...”

 

Kellil turns away to let her dress, placing the bloodstained leather with their things. Jai finishes changing, affixing her old gray blindfold as her prettier red one had been lost somewhere between the battlefront and here. The robe itself hung down a bit big in the chest, and was much too long, but at least it wasn't more of the silky mooncloth.

 

Jai picks at the cloth at her thigh, she wonders what color it is. Not that it really mattered. Kellil sits across from her and pours her own cup of tea, the quiet only being broken by her stirring in sugar and her sips now and then. Jai can't stand the silence.

 

“Why did you help us?” Jai finally asks.

 

Kellil pauses her stirring, thinking a moment.

 

“It was a very brave thing you did, standing up to the banshee queen.” She says, resuming her stirring.

 

“But I failed, I didn't stop her-”

 

Kellil interrupts, setting her spoon on the saucer with a loud _tink_.

 

“But you tried when no one else would. You went against everyone to try and save innocents, even though your leader deemed them the enemy.”

 

Jai turns away from Kellil, looking at the floor. “Sylvanas may have not even gotten that far if it wasn't for my help.”

 

Kellil shakes her head. “There was no way for you to have known what she would do Jai”

 

A creak from upstairs interrupts them both.

 

“Jager will wake soon, you should go to him.” Kellil stands and pushes her chair in, before turning to leave she pauses.

 

“I need to run some errands but you two should leave tonight, the horde forces has moved on to protect Lordaeron and you should go back to Dalaran while they are distracted.”

 

Jai nods, “Thank you for all your help. We should be gone before you return.”

 

“Goodbye then Jai, and good luck to you both.” Kellil smiles, and closes the door behind her as she leaves.

 

Jai slowly finds her way back up the winding staircase, and makes it to the loft, retracing her steps back to the bedside.

 

As she sits she feels Jager stir and groan as he wakes, she smiles fondly at his loud and dramatic yawning. He tiredly pats the bedside looking for her, and as soon as she moves to lay next to him he grabs her ass and pulls her in closer.

 

“Mm what time is it” Jager says with another yawn.

 

“Midday I think”

 

“Ugh- OH” Jager's eyes fully open as the realization struck him.

 

Jager sits up looking over Jai, pulling up the sleeves of her robe to look at the bandages on her arms.

 

“Are you ok? How do feel?”

 

Jai smiles, pulling Jager back down for a kiss.

 

“I'm a bit sore, and a bit tired, but other than that I feel fine.”

 

Jager kisses her back, slowly hiking up her robe till he can check the bandaging on her stomach as well, before rubbing the fabric of the dress between his fingers.

 

“Ugh what are you wearing? Baby blue ain't really your color babe.”

 

Jai laughs “You don't like it? I thought you'd be into some kinky priest and demon roleplay”

 

“Well yeah but I always assumed _I'd_ be the priest. I'd get some cute panties, some thigh high socks, one of those nun hats, the whole shabang.”

 

Jager says it so seriously Jai can't keep a straight face and dissolves into giggles so hard it makes her stomach hurt.

 

She hooks her arms around Jager's neck when she starts to calm, laughing between their gentle kisses. Everything will be okay as long as they're together she thinks.

 

It'll all work out.

  


**Author's Note:**

> If u like this, There's some art on my tumblr of my dh hunter @Honeybeebe. art tag is "Tam art"


End file.
